


dancing in the rain (kind of)

by normanwell



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, but in Secret, george is mentioned literally twice, no beta we die like george in manhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normanwell/pseuds/normanwell
Summary: Dream and Sapnap dance in the rain. Or as close to the rain as they can get.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	dancing in the rain (kind of)

Dream barely remembered when it had started.

The small shared kisses the two shared when exploring the forest bordering their home, the soft glances they gave each other when it was almost impossible for them to speak a single word together. When it was impossible for them to get alone, and cuddle under their blankets. Tell little stories- giggle like little kids again.

He wondered how long it had been him. How long it had been Sapnap.

The two loved each other so much. They frequently recalled memories when lounging on the abandoned roof of the community house. It was well loved by the rain and snow. The brick had been weathered pretty well, the bushes out front brown and dead.

Dream remembered when he had built this house with George and Sapnap. It brought back good memories.

As of right now, Dream and Sapnap were hanging out at the top of a Drowned spawner. By themselves. George had fallen off the edge, and died, and was trying to get back to both of them. 

Sapnap poked his sword around in the water, Dream watching him with an adoring gaze. 

The raven haired boy glanced over, giving him a cheeky grin before returning and looking back up at the water.

“Hey, cutie~” Dream said, shuffling over to Sapnap. He snaked his arms around his waist, nuzzing his face into the crook of Sapnap’s neck.

“Mmmh, hi..” Sapnap replied lazily. He gently tipped his head back, finding somewhere in his inventory to store his sword. The boy turned in Dream’s hold, working to face him and wrap his arms around the other. The two stood there in a comfortable silence, holding each other. It was nice. It had been a while since they’d been able to enjoy eachothers company in silence, or at all.

Dream buried his face into the crook of Sapnap’s neck, his mask pushing against his dusty blonde hair. It revealed more of his face, exposing his freckled cheeks and nose.

Sapnap pressed his nose to the side of Dreams head, gently pressing kisses to his right temple. Dream cooed, pulling Sapnap closer by the waist.

“I missed you…” Dream huffed, his voice muffled.

“What was that?” Sapnap asked, wrapping his arms around Dreams shoulders.

“I said I missed you,” the blonde said a bit louder. The raven haired boy laughed, replying with  _ “You’re such an idiot..!” _

His voice pitched up at the end with a giggle, which made Dream’s heart soar- the nest of butterflies resting in his stomach exploding. He could feel the little wings tickle his insides, but he didn’t care. Dream liked it- loved it, even.

“I missed you too, Dreamy poo,” Sapnap hummed, pulling Dream’s face from the crook of his neck. Dream moved his mask away from his face, leaving Sapnap in awe as he looked at the freckles printed across his face. His eyes left Sapnap speechless. His eyes glimmered in the limited sunlight peeking through the structure.

Dream wheezed out a breathless laugh, closing his eyes and pulling Sapnap from his thoughts.

The two swayed, Dream pressed firmly into the crook of Sapnaps neck. Sapnap tangled his fingers into dirty blonde hair, blunt nails gently scratching his scalp. Dream sighed, squeezing Sapnap tighter. The raven giggled, his arm falling from Dream’s back. He rested it on Dream’s cheek, pulling his head up to look at him.

“I love you,” Sapnap breathed, pressing a gentle kiss to the others lips. Dream smiled. The two stood there, gently exchanging kisses and small afformations. Small  _ “I love you’s” _ were shared between them. 

The gentle patter of the rain hit the sides of the drowned spawner and the ground miles below them. Sapnap looked out the side, quietly admiring the raindrops. He wiggled from Dreams hold, waddling over to the edge of the structure. His tail gently flicked behind him, his pointed ears twitching from the cold.

Sapnap had never been able to go into the rain- or for long at least.

Dream smiled, walking over to the other, resting his hand on the small of his back.

“I wish I had brought my umbrella,” Sapnap sighed, pressing his elbows onto the ledge.

“I wish you could go in the rain,” Dream hummed as a response. “The rain is so.. peaceful, you know?”

Dream recalled the nights he would walk in the rain to clear his head when it was muddled with confusing emotions. Ones that he couldn’t think about sitting still.

“I can tell,” Sapnap smiled, turning his head to look at the blonde. Dream returned the smile, gently taking Sapnaps hand in his own and tangling their fingers together.

The two sat quietly, looking at the droplets of water falling from the sky. That was until Dream broke the silence.

“I have an idea.”

“Oh? What’s that?” Sapnap asked, curious.

“We can dance? Like.. dancing in the rain.. but not.” Dream tried to explain, but the words came out fast and jumbled, so he tried again. “We can dance up here?” He said, more as a question then as a statement. Sapnap chuckled through his nose, smiling.

  
“Yeah, we can,” He said, pushing himself up, grabbing Dream’s other hand. He led Dream to the middle, both of their hands dangling between them. Dream released one hand, resting it on Sapnaps waist. Sapnap reached up and pressed his hand against Dream’s shoulder. They both lifted their hands into the air.

Dream gently hummed a tune as he began moving his feet, Sapnap following suit. Sapnap looked down as their feet moved in sync, and how their bodies worked and moved together. They took steps to the right, and to the left. Dream spun Sapnap under his arm, and dipped him, pressing a gentle kiss to his nose than lips. He brought Sapnap back up, giving him a kind smile, and Sapnap returned it.

Dream loved Sapnap. And Sapnap loved Dream. That’s how it was, and how it’d always be. They’d love each other forever, and moments like this where they danced without a care in the world solidified that.

Dream stopped humming his tune when there was distant screaming coming from below.

“Dream! Sapnap! Help!” The british man below them screamed. The two of them laughed, Dream pressing a kiss to Sapnap’s cheek. He pulled his mask over his face, climbing down the latter to be the knight and shining armor who saved the day. Sapnap stood at the top, alone. He looked off the edge. The rain had eased, soon becoming nothing but the salty water of the ocean below them blowing in the wind. Sapnap let out a satisfied huff, trailing behind Dream to save their friend.

**Author's Note:**

> :D !! i had this in my drafts since like december but i finally decided to finish it LMAO
> 
> anyways kudos n comments are appreciated and if you wanna see me talk about my fics follow me on twt @normanwellx :]


End file.
